During a web-browsing session, a user may navigate various websites using more than one browser application window and/or browser application tab. Users may wish to open certain webpages or sections of webpages and to keep them open, while continuing to browse other websites or sections using other open tabs or windows. In circumstances wherein a user has opened and is currently using a plurality of windows or tabs, servers communicating with the user's browser application are generally required to maintain a separate communication session for each open tab or window, thus requiring multi-threaded communications between the server and the client device. A server may not have the resources to maintain these multi-threaded communication sessions.
Browser windows and browser tabs used to navigate webpages may also provide messaging functionality for a user to participate in online communications with live agents or automated messaging applications (e.g., “chat-bots”) associated with a business or company associated with a navigated webpage. Such messaging functionality may include capabilities to exchange text-based messages and/or rich content messages during a web-browsing session. However, a browser application configured to simultaneously permit the use of more than one browser window or browser tab may not have the functionality to render the rich content messages in the intended original format using more than one browser window or tab.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide client-server communications solutions that are less resource-intensive on the server-side. In addition, it is desirable to provide solutions to render rich content using more than one potentially user-activated browser window or tab. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.